Percy Jackson-Best Demigod to Ever Live
by DaughterofPoseidon3333
Summary: This is my first fanfic-don't judge-But ANYWAYS, Percy is neglected by the gods so Lord Chaos gives him an offer to train with him and patron him along with some of the gods/goddesses who didn't neglect him. Will he accept this offer and become the most powerful demigod ever? Or stay with Annabeth in Camp Half-Blood were everyone ignores him?
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction so please no judging or bad comment, reviews etc. whatever ya call it. I also must say that many stories inspired and influenced this story including the Son of Chaos series and the Guardian of the Hunt series as well. (CHECK THEM OUT) Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

**Percy's POV**

Ever since the Giants War and defeating Gaea and all that crap you'd think i'd be treated like hero or savior for the rest of my life or at least the next year. But no, nothing like that happened to me. This is probably sounding self-centered in all, but I can't help it. The gods forgot about me around 6 months after I defeated Gaea and the Giants and Titans and such. Now I'm sitting here on the beach looking out on the Long Island Sound thinking how the gods have neglected me. I saved their lazy butts at least two times now! They should be more grateful! At least my father should answer SOME of my prayers. So now I'm sitting here bored waiting for the conch shell blow so I can eat some food and not think on an empty stomach-cause let me tell you, its not fun.

When the shell blew, I went into the dining pavilion to see Annabeth (my girlfriend) at the Athena table talking and laughing with her half-sisters and brothers. I got my food and sat down alone at Poseidon's table. Times like these i really miss my half-brother Tyson. Although he can act childish, he still has a way of lifting my spirits, but then again, I don't think with my own dad ignoring me anything can get me in a happy mood. I decided that after dinner I'll head back to the lonely cabin 3 and go to bed early.

After dinner I am walking home when I hear shuffling and and jeans rubbing against each other and a few muffled curses thrown out. I smirk and almost laugh. _Annabeth_. I decide since she is messing with me I'll mess with her, so I make a detour down to the beach and walk angle deep into the surf and see ripples in the water in two circular motions. I pretend not to notice then suddenly grab the figure by the waist pushing it down in the water while I pull of the cap from Annabeth's head, much to her dismay. I start laughing when her face starts to get red with what i think is anger but then I look at the position we are in, me on top of her face up, faces just centimeters from each other. I stop laughing and pull her into a long sweet kiss. When we pull apart for air, she just glares at me in such a cute way and says,

"I hate you Seaweed Brain" I smirk at that and reply,

"Hate you too Wise Girl" I pull her into another kiss and pull away to help her get up. I dry her off with my Poseidon powers and we walk hand-in-hand to the Athena cabin so i can drop her off.

I give her a goodnight kiss and continue my walk to cabin 3. I plopped rather roughly onto my bunk. I noticed Annabeth was a little distant tonight even during the kisses. I don't know what was wrong with her. They were still heated, but after all we have been through and how long we've known each other, I could tell something was wrong or on her ever-turning mind of hers. I decide I won't make a big deal out of it, it was probably some problem with the construction up on Olympus that was distracting her, being the architect and all.

**Percy's Dream**

_Percy finds himself in a room with a huge black marble throne in the center and black marble columns all around supporting the ceiling. The walls were covered in carvings of battles in the looks of a timeline. Near the end Percy sees one of them was of him defeating Kronos on Olympus. He hears a noise and sees a black vortex came a shadowy mass and solidified to a man cloaked in black with swirls animated into the cloak, black beard and pitch black hair. His golden eyes shined and seemed to bore into Percy's soul as he stared at Percy. The 'it' sat on the throne and continued the silence for a few more moments, observing a nervous percy who is switching his weight from one foot to another waiting for the person to speak._

"_Well well Perseus Jackson it is a pleasure to meet you finally" the voice said._

"_Do I know you?" Percy asked._

"_You don't recognize me? Why, I am Lord Chaos. Primordial God of Creation. I see some of those Olympian Gods and Goddesses are even the campers are treating you badly I see?"_

"_W-Why yes Lord Chaos, they totally forgot of all I did for them. I saved the world TWICE!"_

"_My boy, I would not offer this to anyone, and I mean ANYONE, even Hercules and all the demigod legends before you. But I have been watching you throughout your life. You are one special demigod with true potential and you haven't even reach it yet. I see your father is very...distant, in your life right now and must say he is very preoccupied with his work in the sea. I offer to train you here in my palace and become your patron along with some of the gods and goddesses. You see some of them have been watching you and been thinking the same as I. I will train you in swordfighting, and special powers and such. You will however leave Camp Half-Blood for at least a year and if you like it here I would be honored to treat you like my own son and you can stay here however long you would like. Now I see that some gods and goddesses would love to be your patron too. Hestia has taken a special interest in you along with the brother and sister of Artemis and Apollo. You will think about this offer I hope young demigod?"_

_Percy tries to use the small amount of manners his mom taught him when he was young in his reply, "I am honored that you gave me such an offer and I will definitely think about it. But if I may ask, why are you doing this for me?"_

_Chaos laughed, "because I see much opportunity in you and I'd hate to see it wasted. I would also like to have a little credit in the creation of the world's best demigod. It seems we are out of time young Perseus, think about my offer will you?"_

"_I will most definitely Lord Chaos thank you." At that Lord Chaos and the room faded._

**Please tell me if you liked it! I know the language is weird and such but I hope you liked it! I don't know how I'll do with this but I guess I'll just keep writing a chapter a day or maybe a chapter every couple days? Hope you like this first fanfiction by me!**

**~DaughterofPoseidon3333**

**A.K.A ~Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter in this fanfic, hope you like! I know my last chapter was a little choppy, hopefully it'll get better as I write more chapters. Please give me suggestions/constructive criticism! Maybe even plot ideas/twists! Enjoy!**

**I DONT NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON :)**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to sun shining through the windows in my cabin and the conch shell signalling breakfast. _Did I really sleep that late? _I quickly slipped on my jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and ran to breakfast.  
All during breakfast I couldn't keep my mind off the strange dream I had last night. Apparently now after the war dreams came to demigods rarely. _Could I really leave Annabeth?_ It was a really good offer, and what really confused him though, was how three Olympians had taken a liking to him, and most especially Artemis, who despises males. The more he thought about it, he really wanted to go off with Chaos and train with him. If it was true Lord Chaos never did this before, he should take advantage of that right? It was literally a once-in-a-lifetime offer. How could he say no? Next thing I know someone is waving their hand in front of my face signalling that I zoned out. I snap out of my trance and looked at her who had on a worried expression.

"What's wrong Annabeth?"

She crossed her arms against her chest and raise her eyebrows. "You zoned out for the whole breakfast, almost an hour Seaweed Brain." I suddenly looked around and noticed everyone had already left for their activities for the day. I stood up too quick and got a head rush, causing me to sit back down and mutter, "What? It couldn't have been a HOUR!"

"Well it was Seaweed Brain go get ready for your activities I'll meet you in sword fighting I guess." She sighed and left. What was that? She seemed bored? Maybe? I don't understand women. I sighed, put away my plate and went to go do my activities, which I'll tell you, I sucked at that day-even sword fighting- because of Chaos' offer.

As the conch shell sounded for dinner and we got our food to offer the gods, I silently sent out a prayer for Chaos with my answer to his offer.

_Thank you Lord Chaos for your offer and I'm sure you'll be glad as I accept your generous offer, so, ah, yeah. I guess I'll come to your palace or something by the end of the week, and seeing as my father has abandoned me for the past months, I accept you calling me a son, but I will also be a son of Poseidon still if you don't mind. Thanks._

That was probably the longest offering prayer I have ever made. But at that moment everyone started staring at me and I just stared back at them, wondering what they were staring at. I noticed it was something above my head and as I tilted it up I say a hologram of a sun with a creature consisting of two feet and arms directly above the ankles with a single enye in the middle-the symbol of Chaos. _I guess Chaos got the prayer._ Then I saw myself start to glow and rise up a couple centimeters above the ground, changing my jeans and T-shirt into a black jeans and shirt with a black cloak over it with the hood up, covering my eyes intentionally. I found on my black belt with swirls on them was Riptide clipped on and to my surprise-a new sword. It was much like Nico's in a way, it had a pitch black handle with a black blade with silver tints to it, But it glowed a dull green color like my eyes. I floated back down to ground and watched as the whole camp was staring at me wide-eyed at what they just experienced. _This might be fun! _I thought, so I straightened my posture and walked out not proudly but with my face down. I walked to my cabin and took off my newly acquired clothes and into my pajamas. I was just about to get into bed when I saw a black vortex open near my water fountain as out came a smiling Chaos.

"I am glad you chose to accept my offer Perseus. I have many great things to show you when you join me in my palace. I gave you many and maybe all of my powers and now I must show you how to use them."

"Powers? When did I get powers?"

Chaos just smirked, "My son, when I claimed you and transformed you, you saw yourself glowing, am I right?"

"Yes, so I'm guessing that was when you gave me your powers?"

"Yes, so I will be expecting you in the next few days. I will open up a vortex here in lets see, three days? And then you may go through it and you will end up in my palace and we will begin training. I look forward to seeing you in three days Perseus. Farewell."

"Bye Lord Chaos, or should I say Father?" Chaos just smiled and walked back into the vortex. _Great, now I have to explain this to the whole camp and most especially say goodbye to Annabeth. All if I want to of course. Maybe I'll just disappear and never come back. No, I couldn't do that to Annabeth._ I just climbed into my bed and decided to just sleep and let my worries go away for at least eight hours as I slept.

**Okay that in my mind was a bit of a bad chapter, but I wanted to start this off quickly so maybe the next chapters will be better. Fingers crossed! Please msg me or comment, review, whatever for suggestions! Hope you enjoyed! (Remember this is still my first fanifc!)**

**Till tomorrow,**

**~Ellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, seems that a lot of people like this story so I have decided to continue it but I will only update every other day or so! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I groggily got dressed and went to open the door. When I did, I see a very pissed off but worried Annabeth. "Can I come in?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I replied after I noticed she talked to me. She and I together walked over and sat on my bed, and after what seemed like an eternity of silence, she spoke,

"So I'm guessing you know why I am here huh or are you still my Seaweed Brain?" She asked in a sort of accusing voice. Like she thought my transformation changed me completely.

"Well I do know what you want to talk to me about but I'm still your Seaweed Brain, always Wise Girl." I replied with a small but sad smile.

"So if you know why I am here, explain what happened last night!?" She raised her voice to almost a yell.

"Okay, so Lord Chaos-" I was interrupted by a stunned Annabeth.

"LORD CHAOS AS IN THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE? Why would he talk to you?!" Ok, ouch. That hurt my self-esteem a little.

"Yes he came to me in a dream and offered to train with him in his palace somewhere in the universe and he would teach me how to perfect my swordfighting skills, all my old and now new powers, and even will teach me archery. I was going to tell you all this after breakfast, but I guess since this is all out there and everything, I have to say goodbye to you Annabeth for a year. Lord Chaos said I could stay with him at his palace but I couldn't leave you, because I love you Annabeth and even though I really don't want to leave you, he said no one will ever get this chance again and that the offer was once in a lifetime and a one-time offer. I'm so sorry Wise Girl." I looked into her stormy-gray eyes and say how glassed-over they were and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I hate seeing her like this.

"So you're-you're leaving? For a whole year?" She choked out through her now sobs.

"Only a year and not a day more Wise Girl I promise." She looked up at me in my eyes and I could tell she was breaking. I thought quickly and hugged her so tightly I think I was suffocating her but I don't think either of us cared. We stayed like that, he crying into my shoulder and me just holding her close until the breakfast conch shell sounded and we went to breakfast without a word.

**Sorry for no update I'll probably put out another tonight but I guess I'll continue this story! Thanks!**

**~Ellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry there is this error thing that messes up sometimes-here's chapter 4!**

_**4 days later**_

It's been four days since I told Annabeth of my decision to train with Lord Chaos for a whole year in his palace somewhere in the universe. Whenever I see her she looks like she forgot something or sees me and runs away crying and leaves me there feeling so bad I made we feel like that. She also has been hanging out an awful lot with a son of Apollo named Jack Stevenson. With him is the only time I see her laugh or even smile. I guess she'll have a friend when I leave to help her grieve. I have tried my best to help her, we have had talks and walks on the beach these four days but there is always tension in the air that was never there before I told her.

Last night in a dream Chaos told me that a vortex/portal would open right at the top of Half-Blood Hill right after the breakfast conch shell sounds and will stay there for an hour before disappearing and if I don't go through it Chaos will think I changed my mind that I will stay here on earth with my friends and Annabeth. I'm now lying in my bed waiting for the conch shell to sound breakfast so I can get food in my stomach, and run because if I don't I don't think I'll be able to leave. After a couple more minutes in deep thought, I decided to go to the Athena cabin and say my goodbyes to Annabeth now. I hope she does come with me to Half-Blood Hill but I doubt she will. I walk into the pavilion expecting her to be in her usual set at the Athena table her head down looking depressed but am surprised to see her laughing with That Jack Stevenson kid as he is sitting next to her at the table-against the rules.

I quickly get over my shock and hurt that she isn't sad at my departure but get my food, shovel it into my mouth in less than five minutes, starting to feel uncomfortable with Annabeth's and Jack's laughs, and walk to Half-Blood Hill after grabbing my backpack of stuff from my cabin. I sit down next to Thalia's tree wondering where she must be now-happily hunting down monsters with the Hunters of Artemis.

After fifteen minutes of waiting to see if Annabeth will show up, I get up, wipe the dirt off of my pants and after one lat look at the peaceful Camp Half-Blood, I walk into the portal of swirling stars and solar-systems, where my new father awaits to train me to my full potential.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so sorry for no update I am working on new stories and I get bored with the old ones but don't worry this one will live! Ill update in the next few days I promise! I just have to type the next chapters up and submit them! Sorry!**

**~Ellie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I just got back from a trip and have been overloaded with life in general. I think I am going to start making much longer chapters, but that means I will only update every few days to a week. Once again I am so sorry I didn't warn you guys I wasn't gonna update and making you wait so here is the next chapter! Sorry! Enjoy!**

**~Ellie**

**Percy's POV:**

I then looked up at the throne in the middle of the room and noticed the man in my dreams-Lord Chaos. I immediately kneeled before him

"Rise Percy, you are my friend, and we will have no special treatment towards either one of us okay?"

I rose and replied "Understood Lord Chaos"

"Now we shall begin immediately in the morning when you wake up, there is really no sense of time here in my palace and its planet we are in." There was a moment of silence so I soaked in the information that I was on another planet, probably millions of miles away from Earth. Chaos must have read my mind because he just chuckled and said, "Do not worry Percy, if you would like I can give you regular visions of what Earth is like and how everything is going." I nodded my head and before I could say 'thank you' he added, "I guess I should now show you where you will be staying for the next year eh?" I nodded in agreement and followed through the massive palace that seemed more like a maze to me. We walked through a doorway and what was inside that room made my eyes widen to the size of a salad plate and my jaw to drop probably to the floor.

The floors were black marble tiles with black painted walls and ceilings. On the right wall of my room (Since he was showing me to my room I only guessed this was it) was a bed that looked the size could fit six people comfortably. There were two dark mahogany (I'm guessing from my VERY lacking experience with wood from the wood nymphs) nigh tables on each side of the long bed. There a couple dressers and a closet filled with black clothes-looked to be hoods, jeans and t-shirts.

On the left wall was anther decorated doorway that I figured must have led to the bathroom. In the corner of the wall we faced and the left wall was a kitchen-complete with a fridge, microwave, oven, stove and stove top, basically everything. It had an island that was double tiered with chairs so you could eat in the kitchen. The counter tops were black with white sparkles so it looked like stars, and the cabinets looked to be the same wood as the night tables-dark mahogany. I walked to the doorway on the left wall and peered in. What I saw made my breath hitch.

It was the ultimate master bathroom.

On the left wall there was a golden free-standing bathtub with claw feet, along with a small room behind it which was the toilet. On the wall I faced from the doorway was a huge vanity with the same black and white counter tops that were in the kitchen, along with two huge deep sinks and plenty of cabinet space with them all around, most under the sinks but encasing the counter were narrow floor-to-ceiling cabinets. On the right side was a shower that looked to be three showers put together it was so huge. The whole bathroom had modern fixtures like the shower that had a waterfall shower head.

I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge and to my surprise it was fully stocked, even with blue chocolate chip cookies like my mom made. I mentally thanked Chaos but when I ate the cookies I felt a little homesick, but they did taste exactly like how my mom made them. I finished three of them before deciding to change into some of the clothes that were stocked in the closet. When I changed I had on black jeans and t-shirt with a hood that went to just above the tip of my nose, shielding my nose but magic must have been in it because it was like the hood was not on at all.

I decided to do some training before tomorrow and try to find out where everything was in the palace, so I double-checked that Riptide was in my shirt pocket and headed out into the palace.


End file.
